Installation Guide
This install guide is designed to provide assistance with the use of ShockWave. The first description was created by Dauth, the second was edited by Dauth from a version posted by AJ. Zero Hour or Deluxe # Remove any other modifications. (To be sure, or if you run into problems on the first try, uninstall Zero Hour and delete the folder which contained Zero Hour, then reinstall the game. If you change the default path you will need to keep this information.) # Patch the game to version 1.04. [1] # Run the game to make sure it works properly as-is. # Download and install ShockWave 1.1. Make sure the path matches your Zero Hour installation folder. (Note this will take some time at 9% as it is uncompressing a 300Mb file.) # Run ShockWave 1.1 to make sure it loads, by using the ShockWave icon that was placed on your desktop during installation. The First Decade # Remove any other modifications. (To be sure, or if you run into problems on the first try, uninstall Zero Hour and reinstall it to the default directory, which should be C:\Program Files\EA Games\. If you choose to install into a different directory, keep a note of where you have installed it.) # Run the game to make sure it works properly as-is. You do should not try to patch the game as it is already patched to 1.04 out of the box. # Download and run the ShockWave 1.1 installer. After accepting the terms of the license agreement, it will ask for a directory for the modification to be installed to. Using the browse feature, go to the following, default installation directory on your computer: C:\Program Files\EA Games\Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour. If you installed it to a different directory, then this is the point in which you need to browse to find the folder you installed Zero Hour to. # Allow the ShockWave installation to complete. (Note this will take some time at 9% as it is uncompressing a 300Mb file.) # To ensure that the modification has been installed correctly, browse to the folder where Zero Hour is installed and look for a file named !ShW_ini.gib. If you can find this file then the installation has been successful. Otherwise, you may need to uninstall ShockWave and try it again, this time installing to the proper location. Where to go next At this point, you are ready to run ShockWave. Go to your start menu and find the ShockWave folder, and then click on the ShockWave executable to run the game. At this point you should see a new launcher come up, orange and displaying the ShockWave logo. It should run and load to shell map. To check that you are running the correct version - go to the Skirmish menu and look at the map listing - if you see the maps names followed with GEN, ZH or SHW bracket (for example "Alpine Assault GEN (2)"), then you are running the correct version.